Never Again
by drdavidfan
Summary: Erica is stuck between three men, Jack, Caleb and David, who's always been there and always will be there. It's not until Erica figures out she can't have her cake and eat it too until she realizes she never wanted the cake. Erica/Jack, David/Liza, Caleb.
1. Chapter 1

Her shoulders were sore, bruised even and so was her back. She thought back as to how she got that way. Last night. With David. Against the walls of her penthouse. The one that she and her fiancé had still shared as of last week. She tried not to think about it, but she couldn't get it out of her head. And her body didn't cease to remind her every time she moved.

"_David, this can't ever happen again. I love Jack." She told him pulling her dress up over her shoulders._

"_Jack? What's going on with Caleb?" He said zipping up his pants and buttoning up what was left of the buttons on his shirt._

"_There's nothing going on with Caleb."_

"_Whatever you say Erica."_

"_David, I don't know what you think you saw, but Caleb and I are just working together."_

"_No wonder Jack moved out. You can't even admit to yourself you want Caleb. Although you never have been able to admit to things like that."_

"_I don't know what you're talking about David. Finish getting dressed and get out of here."_

"_You're throwing me out now? Because I gave you what you needed or because I'm right and you don't like it?"_

"_David, you don't know me anymore. This was a one time thing and we both know it. Now I have a meeting with Jack, so you need to go."_

"_Oh really? I never pictured you the type to fuck and run. I guess things really have changed."_

"_Really David this can't ever happen again. And you won't mention this to anyone right?"_

"_You know I respect you too much to tell anyone about it, no matter how much I'd love the look on Jack's face when I tell him I fucked you against every wall in this place." He said with a wicked grin._

"_David." She said in a scolding tone, not liking him actually talking about what they did out loud. It actually made her feel kind of dirty. Although she really didn't seem to mind an hour ago._

"_Alright, I'm going. You have my number, just in case." He said with a wink. She opened the door and slammed it shut and rested her back against it, eyes closed. What had she just done? She loved Jack. She liked Caleb. And she just had sex with David. _

Her life was a mess. At least she could put last night behind her now. Never again.

He almost couldn't believe what had happened a few hours before. He had gone to gone to see her, just to see if she could help him get his license back. Never did he imagine that he would end up staying all night, and doing what they did.

"_David, what are you doing here?" She said when she answered the door._

"_I need a favor."_

"_I already got you pardoned David, you said you'd keep it a secret. You said I was done."_

"_I know I said that, and I meant it, but things aren't going so smoothly with the hospital board. They won't reinstate my license without PVH agreeing to my practicing there."_

"_Can't you do anything yourself? You always said about getting things on your own, your male pride." She said frustrated. Jack had told her he couldn't put up with her and Caleb working together anymore, so she had told Caleb she was done with Cortlandt Electronics and that he needed to stay away from her, so that Jack would come back. It had been a horrible day already. She didn't need David making demands._

"_Well my male pride is a little wounded as it is. But if I can get reinstated Erica, I swear I'll volunteer at the Miranda Center. I need this Erica. I'm trying to be a better man. Without this, I'm nothing."_

"_Well right now I HAVE NOTHING David. I don't have time for this or YOU." She said, practically pushing him out the door._

"_What is it? Maybe I can help?" He said looking for something he could do to persuade her to help him._

"_You can't. Just go."_

"_I want to help Erica." He said, taking hold of her arm before she walked away._

"_You can't help me with this. Get out." She said, a flash of anger coming over her at him for grabbing her arm. She turned and pushed him against the wall. Instead of wanting to kill him she felt something else. She was angry, not really at him, but at Jack and Caleb. And that nothing was going her way. _

"_What has got you so wound up?" He said looking at her, her eyes staring back into his. She didn't hear any of his words, she couldn't. Her head was empty, numb. She didn't even say anything, instead she kissed him, and hard. He didn't say anything, he couldn't. Her lips were pressed too hard against his. So he just went with it. He kissed her back just as hard as she had fistfuls of his shirt in her hands now, pushing him hard against the wall. It was pretty much a blur after that. He took her and spun her around, pushing her against the wall. He shut the door with one hand as neither of them broke that first kiss. She ripped his shirt open and he pulled her dress off of her shoulders, the zipper undoing itself as he did. _

None of it was nice. Maybe he was too rough with her, he thought. It even killed him to think that she liked it that rough. What did he care now? She was after two men and he was, well in the middle of nothing. He supposed last night was just the beginning of good times as a bachelor. Maybe he'd check out a few nurses once he got his license back. But then there was Liza. She was single now and alone. He'd always had a thing for that woman. Yes Liza he thought. He preferred another go around with Erica, but they both agreed. Never again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He sat there sipping his coffee and looking at his watch. She was almost fifteen minutes late, to meeting she set up. But it didn't surprise him one bit. It was one of the things that got them to this point. She always had bigger priorities than them.

"I'm sorry I'm late Jack, Kendall called right before I left the house." She lied, checking her make up as she sat down at the table in Confusion. She had to make sure it looked good enough to be seen in public. She had to do it quickly after David had left, and there were some spots she had to double cover thanks to him.

"Kendall huh? What's wrong with her now?" He said rolling his eyes. He didn't believe anything she said anymore, after the amount of times he caught her in lies recently, there wasn't a point.

"Jack, why are you being so insensitive? You know what Kendall's been through." Erica said hurt. He didn't seem to care about her daughters anymore. The daughters he once claimed were like his own. Instead he was always worried about how everything she did affected his daughter.

"Why did you call me here?"

"We need to talk."

"About what? I already told you Caleb needs to go or I do."

"But Caleb was never here. I love you Jack. That should be enough."

"It's not. I've been through this with you too many times. I know what happens after this. You'll decide you want mountain man and go. I'll be stuck, knowing I let it happen. Only I'm going to prevent it this time."

"Jack why do you make it sound as if I'd leave you, and for Caleb of all people?"

"For the same reason Opal is. You kissed Erica. You don't kiss men who aren't your fiancé."

"I told you how that happened. It was a stupid mistake. I promise I'll talk to him today and I'll step down from Cortlandt. I don't want to lose you Jack."

"Let me know when you choose me. Until then, I don't want to hear anything else about us." He said getting up from the table.

"Jack." She said, but he kept walking. She had to get rid of Caleb before she lost Jack for good. Why didn't he understand that Caleb was just Caleb. A man from the mountains that saved her life. She almost wished he went back to the mountains instead of staying here. Damn Palmer.

"Scotch on the rocks." He told the bartender as he took a seat at the bar.

"I'll have one of those, and make it a double." He heard a woman's voice say from his left.

"Liza, I never pictured you as a scotch kind of woman." He said looking at her. She looked rough, not a busy kind of day rough, but a something big fucked up my life kind of day.

"It doesn't really matter. I heard you say it and I need it, so I asked for it." She said not even bothering to look at him.

"You want to talk about it?"

"With you? Not really."

"I meant what I said Liza. If you want to talk, I'll listen."

"I might have taken you up on that offer if you had and experience with making your kids not hate you."

"Ouch. So maybe I don't have the best relationship with my daughter, but it doesn't mean telling can't help." He said, taking a sip of his drink.

"Really David, you think you can help? Alright then. How do you get your daughter to forgive you after you sleep with her boyfriend?" She took the scotch, drank it all and sat the glass down. "See, I didn't think so."

"Yeah, haven't had that problem. Just give her some time. She might be able to move on from it."

"Pretty sure I've lost her for good David."

"So are you going to drink yourself into oblivion or do you want to join me for dinner?"

"Are you really asking me on an impromptu date, now?" She half laughed.

"It's not really a date as much as a, if you eat something and stop drinking you won't hate yourself as much in the morning thing."

"Pretty sure I'm going to hate myself just as much tomorrow. Whether I have a headache from hell too doesn't matter."

"Well we could talk. About something else, anything else. Help you forget about it. At least for a little bit."

"Talk? I'm starting to think you really did wake up with a new lease on life. Another please." She asked the bartender for another round.

"I just don't like seeing women in distress. I want to help."

"No you just want in my pants. Or well, skirt." She said looking down at what she was wearing.

"Let's just say if you wanted me in your skirt I wouldn't say no. But really, I have no one else to talk to and you don't either. I just thought maybe we could spend some time together."

"Yeah you want in my pants." She said before grabbing the glass practically out of bartenders hand and slamming it back until it was gone.

"You might to take it easy with that stuff. It's going to hit you hard."

"Maybe that's what I deserve. Maybe I'll stop making stupid mistakes that ruin my daughters life."

"I doubt the scotch is going to do that. It will probably make you hate yourself more tomorrow, for making another stupid mistake."

"Alright David, I'm done with you, and with this." She said, taking his glass and drinking it all. "Thanks for the talk." She said hitting his shoulder as she turned around. On her first step she nearly fell right to the floor. Only David had known she wouldn't be walking out of Confusion on her own power. She drank more scotch than he'd ever put down before driving.

"Looks like you're going to need listen me now." He said as he practically held her upright.

"I'll be fine, David. Look I already feel better about myself. Haha." She laughed, trying to take another step but his grip restricted her movements.

"Where are the keys? You aren't driving home. Just imagine what it'd look like if the DA got a DUI." He said trying to convince her she needed him right now.

"Oh no. I'd be more laughed at than convicting a woman for the murder of a not dead man." She laughed again, barely able to stand up anymore. He laid money down on the bar for their drinks before walking them out of the bar. She needed him now, and he'd help her. She needed a favor and maybe he'd need one later.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He looked at the keys in his hand and tried a few until one worked in the lock. He opened the door. "Here Liza, you're home." He said as he helped her through the door to her apartment.

"I don't live here." She said laughing.

"Well the key worked, and last time I was here you lived here." He said taking her to where he remembered the bedroom was.

"Oh look a bed." She said pointing. "I knew you wanted in my pants."

"That's your bed Liza, and you're going to lie in it, alone." He said practically dropping her on it when he released his grip on her. Only she had a grip on his shirt as she fell, bringing him with her.

"See I told you."

"Liza, just sleep this off. You can call me tomorrow and tell me how stupid you were for drinking that much. Now get some sleep." He said his hand on her thigh before he got up.

"David." She said, and as he turned to look at her she grabbed him and kissed him. He was taken a bit by surprise and initially kissed her back. Then he remembered she was drunk and he stopped. "You try all night to have sex with me and now you don't want to?"

"It's not that I don't want to Liza, I don't want to take advantage of your condition."

"Since when have you been a perfect gentleman? Uh whatever." She said plopping down on the bed before quickly passing out.

"Thank god." In the last day, two women had basically jumped him. Only this time he was turning it down. _What the hell?_ He really didn't feel right taking advantage of her while she was upset and most definitely wasted. But shit, if he were to get this everyday from now on, he'd be a lucky son of bitch.

"Caleb, we need to separate ourselves. It's not good for my partnership with Jack to be in a partnership with you." She said over the phone to the what she thought was an uncooperative man.

"Is that really my problem Dorothy?" He said annoyed, tired of her blaming him for her problems.

"Well it's not just mine. I need out of Cortlandt and you need to agree to it."

"Fine, whatever you want. I wouldn't want to get in the way of you and your precious Jackson. I try to be civil to him and I've been keeping my distance from you to satisfy the two of you. Only now that's not enough. You want out, you're out. But I'm done with this."

"Caleb, why are you being like this? I just need to take a break and focus on my fiancé. I never said we couldn't be friends."

"Well I don't know if I can keep it just friends, so I'm done."

"Caleb, I didn't realize you had such strong feelings."

"I thought the kiss pretty much gave me away. You just needed it to go away that's why you didn't realize them."

"I'm sorry I can't reciprocate Caleb. I love Jack. I'm sorry."

"So you tell me every time I see you."

"Well now you won't have to worry about seeing me for business."

"No, you won't. Goodbye Erica." He said before hanging up.

"Hey." He said as he walked up to her table. "Why are you sitting her all alone? Did Jack not show or something?" David said with a smirk until he saw her drying her eyes. "What the hell did he do now?"

"It wasn't Jack. It was Caleb. Oh why am I telling you?" She said grabbing her things and moving to get up.

"Don't go. Maybe I can help." He said moving closer.

"Don't you even think that last night entitles you to this, because it doesn't."

"Erica you know that we've always been able to confide in each other. Today isn't any different than any other day."

"David you don't need to be concerned with my love life, okay? Just go do whatever it was you came here to do."

"I only came here to get my cell phone. I left it here earlier."

"Do you always leave your phone at the bar?" She half asked.

"I was helping Liza and I guess I forgot it." He told her a little annoyed by her tone.

"Liza? What do you mean helping Liza?"

"Now who in who's personal business Erica?" He smiled a little. She always did this, turned the conversation around on him.

"You brought it up." She tossed back at him.

"If you must know, she got drunk and I took her home."

"I didn't realize how quickly you jump from bed to bed David."

"I told you she was drunk Erica."

"And?"

"And nothing. You know me better than that Erica."

"I thought I knew you when you kept Miranda a secret. I thought I knew you when I told you that Greenlee was nothing but trouble. And I thought I knew you when you came back to Pine Valley. Turns out I don't know you at all."

"Oh I'm pretty sure you knew me last night. You don't forget that kind of thing easily. I know I won't."

"No more talk about last night. Last night never happened."

"Well I'm not playing these games with you Erica. You either want to talk about or you don't. It seems you don't, so I'll go."

"Good, I didn't invite you here anyway." She said grabbing her purse and heading in the opposite direction. She almost could believer herself. When he mentioned Liza, she felt a twinge of jealousy. Why would she be jealous of Liza? She didn't care about David. She didn't care who he saw. But then again, his words always seemed to get to her, no matter how much she didn't care.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Why couldn't we eat at Confusion?" She asked of Jack who had brought her here.

"Does it really matter where we eat? You said that you stepped down from CE. I thought that deserved

dinner and I think it's a bit too loud in Confusion."

"But Krystal's? Please tell me it's not because a special someone owns the place?"

"You think I brought you here so that I could see Krystal? You can honestly believe I'm that shallow."

"I know that you've been spending time with her. And now I'm done with Caleb, I think it should be a two way street Jack."

"I'm not allowed to talk or spend time with Krystal because you can't see Caleb? I didn't kiss Krystal. She's just a friend."

"I explained the kiss Jack. It meant nothing. And I've been out of Caleb's orbit for almost two weeks, but

Krystal, she wants you Jack."

"You really aren't that insecure are you Erica? You think Krystal wants me? She has Tad and the girls. We're just friends."

"Hello, Tad is married to Cara. Krystal has no man in her life but you."

"Well I'm with you and she knows that. Don't worry about Krystal."

"How can I not? You can't stay away from her."

"I don't want to do this Erica. This is exactly why we aren't working. We're always fighting. How are we supposed to be happily married, when we're both paranoid about other people coming between us?"

"We can't, that's why we both need to make clean breaks. I did with Caleb. Now it's your turn."

"Hey Jack. Erica." Krystal said walking up next to Jack and putting her hand on his chair.

"Really Krystal? You can't see that we are having a private conversation?"

"I was just sayin hi." She said a bit taken aback at Erica's tone.

"Krystal, do you mind giving Erica and I a minute?"

"No problem Jack." She said, putting her hand on his shoulder before turning around and walking away.

"Why can't you keep your hands off of him?" Erica said loudly at Krystal.

Without thinking, she said "Well maybe if you kept yours off of Caleb." Immediately Erica's hand went 'smack' across Krystal's face. She quickly put her hands over her mouth in shock of what she just did.

"Erica! Krystal, are you okay?" Jack said moving to see if she was okay. "I don't think we can do this anymore Erica. I think we're done. I can't be married to someone like that."

"Did you hear what she said to me Jack? This is all her fault."

"You used physical violence because she said something mean? That's it. I've had it. Maybe we weren't meant to be."

"Jack you can't mean that? Really you're going to give up on us over her?"

"Get out of here Erica. Just go."

"We're not done Jack." She said before hesitantly leaving the restaurant.

He walked into Confusion, which seemed to be his new hangout. He made it to the bar when he saw her on the far side. She was sitting there with something he didn't think belonged. Something she would never have near her and it pissed him off. He walked up and took a seat next to her. Not even bothering to look at her. He ordered a drink, eyeing the vodka that was sitting in front of her. He took a breath and turned over grabbing the glass "Oh vodka, don't mind if I do." He said right before drinking the vodka straight down.

"You bastard. That wasn't yours." She said angry at him for taking her drink.

"We both know you weren't going to drink that."

"Now we'll never know. I guess I'll just have to order another, put it on your tab."

"Erica we both know this how situation isn't good. Why don't you start by telling me what drove you

here. What you would risk years of sobriety for?"

"I don't want to talk about it with you." She said looking dead ahead.

"Erica please, you know I can help you." He pleaded, his hand on hers.

She hesitated, not wanting to talk with him, but she felt she needed too. "It's Jack."

"You're telling me Jackson Montgomery made you want to drink?" He half asked, half said.

"Krystal and I had it out today. Jack decided that we're done. And he meant it." She said, a hand on the empty glass.

"Erica anyone and everyone in Pine Valley could see that coming."

"I didn't decide to talk to you so that you could rub this in my face." She looked at him, not happy he was being so smug.

"You're right I'm being insensitive." He apologized.

"David I tried, I really tried to make it work with Jack. He asked me to quit Cortlandt Electronics to stay away from Caleb and I did. Then I ask him to stay away from Krystal."

"Krystal? She has her hooks in Jack now huh?"

"He thinks she just wants to be friends. I can see her. The way she touches him, talks to him. She wants more than his friendship. I mean she practically salivates when she shares a room with him."

"Yeah that sounds like Krystal. A dog in heat around men."

"I just don't understand how we got to this point. He's jealous of Caleb. A man I met a few months ago, who I'm just helping for Palmer. I love Jack. I thought we'd be together forever. I just don't know where I go from here."

"Erica you're stronger than this. Jack isn't worth this, a drink and I sure as hell know he'd kick himself if he knew he drove you to this."

"David you don't need to say these things. You'll say anything to stop me from taking a drink. I'm not that naive."

"I didn't say anything I didn't mean or anything that isn't true."

"Thank you."

"No problem. Why don't we get out of here?" he said, putting money on the bar. She nodded and gathered her purse and walked out with him, never taking the drink she went there for.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It wasn't a long ride but it was a quiet one. He didn't want to talk about what she was doing in Confusion and she didn't want to talk about the events of the day.

He walked her to her door. She opened it and walked in and he quickly followed and walked into the room. He started searching all over the house before she noticed he was in the penthouse. "David what are you doing? You don't have to stay with me."

"I'm just checking, making sure this place is booze free."

"I'm fairly certain there isn't anything in here. That's why I went to a bar."

"Good point, but maybe Jack has a stash in here or something."

"I doubt that Jack has a stash David, I mean come on. He doesn't ever really drink around me."

"Doesn't me he doesn't have something in here. Something that could get you in trouble."

"David."

"Yeah." He said as he continued looking in things and under things.

"This isn't the first time I almost slipped."

"What?" He questioned, immediately stopping his exploration and looking at her.

"Back in January, new year's eve. I was with Kendall and we were arguing and I was overwhelmed, I grabbed a bottle of champagne, and I took a drink. A long, hard drink David."

"What the hell, Erica. How did this happen. Who knows about this?"

"Kendall saw me. I promised to go to meetings, and I did. I never took another drink. Never took another look until tonight."

"You said you were overwhelmed?" He said walking over to the couch and taking a seat next to her.

"Yes, the pressure of protecting Kendall, of having to pretend like I shot you. Like I didn't care, like I wanted you dead and that you were a son of a bitch. All of the secrets and lies. And Kendall was putting on some kind of pity me show. I just couldn't take it. It was there. I took the drink and it was over." She explained.

He didn't know what to say to that. He was part of the reason she took that drink. He was the reason for the cover up. His shooting had caused it. "Erica. I'm sorry. You said you've stayed sober?" It wasn't a question but a confirmation.

"I went to many meetings, and they helped. But after everything with Kendall and her heart I haven't made one in weeks."

"Do you think there's one going on around here now? We can go. I'll take you."

"I think I'll go to the one tomorrow morning. Thank you for being concerned David, but I don't think you need to be taking me to AA meetings. I can handle that."

"I want to help you Erica. I feel responsible. It's my fault I was on the roof and that Kendall shot me. I've held that over your head and that added even more stress."

"It's not your fault I covered for Kendall."

"But it is my fault you had to."

"I guess if you want to be technical, it is your fault you were shot. You brought the gun." She half said, half laughed.

"I'm serious though. If you need someone to talk to or go to meetings with you. Don't hesitate to call."

"Sounds like you want to be like, my sponsor."

"Well I don't think I can be one of those. But I want to do all that kind of stuff, yes. I think I owe you that much."

"You and Kendall are the only ones who know. And in the month or two, we've gotten pretty close."

"Especially in the last two weeks, yes." He noted.

"We haven't been this close since 2003." She agreed.

"Well I consider what you mean by 'close' to be all the way back in 2000." He said with a smile.

"Over ten years." She said after thinking about it.

"Ten years too long if you ask me."

She smiled and blushed a little as she thought about the night they had just a few weeks ago. He stared at her, knowing what she was thinking about. He loved the smile she currently wearing. One that he'd seen many times, but not for a long time. He felt something he hadn't in what seemed like forever. That's when he moved in close and place soft kiss on her lips. She reciprocated, bringing her hands up to his face. She deepened the kiss but quickly pulled back, resting her forehead against his. "We can't David. We both agreed, never again." She pushed out, not wanting to stop but knowing she had too. They had too. It was too easy to fall back into this with him. Especially now that she was alone.

"You're right. I'm sorry Erica. I just…"

"I know." She smiled as moved back and got up and away from him before she lost control again.

"I'm going to get out of here. But only if you think it's safe for me to leave you alone." He said getting up from the couch.

"You mean am I going to run to the nearest bottle?"

"Well?"

"I'm good. I promise."

"And you'll call me if you feel like running, right?"

"Yes."

"Do you think we could hug without ending back against the wall or on the couch?" He half laughed.

"I think we can handle one hug." She said, taking a step toward him. He put his arms around her and she put hers around him. "Thank you for today David. You always seem to know how to help."

"It's just the way we work. Alright, I'll see you later."

"Okay, good bye." She said as he walked out the door. She was almost sad to see him go. He'd been the only one that hadn't judged her or let her down in weeks. Right out of the coma he was an ass to her and she should hate him for the blackmail, but it was just the way they worked. She couldn't help but want him to come back, do exactly what they did two weeks ago, but she couldn't. She loved Jack and she would get him back. She wasn't going to do anything else to jeopardize that.


End file.
